Proud Mary
(Xbox DLC) |artist= |year=1971 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=8 (JD2) 9 (later versions) |pc=Orange |gc=Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc=TBA (Remake) |pictos = 50}}"Proud Mary" by is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears a golden yellow fringe dress with a pair of light green pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach now has a completely different color scheme. She now has red hair, an orange and red fringe dress, and a pair of blue pumps. Some facial features can stil be visible. Proudmary coach 1@2x.png|Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a stage with stage lights and light beams, giving it a show girl stage feeling. In the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits, a city is visible. The background in the remake looks more like in Just Dance 2, but the city from the Xbox 360 background can be seen. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7: Spin in a clockwise direction. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 (Gold Move 8 is not counted as a move in ): Spin in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Move 9: 'Put your hands up. This is the final move of the routine. ProudMaryGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 ProudMaryGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 ProudMaryGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 9 PM GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 to 8 ''in-game PM GM2.gif|Gold Move 9 in-game Appearances in Mashups Proud Mary appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Captions Proud Mary ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here is the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Slow Snap * Slow down * What Trivia * Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang hold the tied record for the second most gold moves in one routine, with a total of '''9 Gold Moves. ** However, Gold Move 8 is not counted as a move in Just Dance 2. *''Worryin’'' is misspelled as worry in the first time it appears in the lyrics, keep (from Proud Mary/keep on burnin’) is misspelled as keeps and if you got no money is misinterpreted as ’cause you got no money. *A shortened version that starts in the middle of the song is used in-game. *''Proud Mary'' has one of the most dramatic tempo changes in the series. After spending over a minute in a slow tempo, the song quickly speeds up. *This song and When I Grow Up were used for a talent search. *In the Just Dance 2 square, the coach's glove is on her left hand. *In Just Dance 2, when the second, fourth, and sixth Gold Moves occur, the score tracking acts as if the first, third, fifth, and seventh Gold Moves were being preformed instead. * In ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'', the square is reversed: You can notice it from the dancer and from the reversed positions of bracelet and glove, the square also remains reversed in ''Just Dance Now''.'' Gallery jd2proudmary.png|''Proud Mary on the menu SJHE41-1.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu SJHE41-2.png| coach selection screen Proundmary.jpg|''Proud Mary'' Proudmarysqa.png|''Proud Mary'' ( ) Proudmary.jpg|''Proud Mary'' (Remake) Proudmary cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms proud mary beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram pound remake back.png|Remake Background Videos Official Audio File:IKE & TINA TURNER - Proud Mary Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Proud Mary Just Dance 3 Ike & Tina Turner Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Proud Mary Just Dance 2 - Proud Mary by Tina Turner and Ike References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs